Castiels daughter
by orcafan1
Summary: Sophie Carson has had a rough life living with an abusive stepfather. Her father Castiel thinks that she is dead having the idea that Lucifer killed her when she was a child. But what happens when he finds her again and she meets dean winchester.


Name: Sophiel Carson (Casiel named you)

Age: 18

Nickname: Sophie

Prized position(s): Locket with a picture of Sophiel and your saint protection bracelet

(Your locket) (Sophiel's picture that's in your locket) (Your protection bracelet)

I was walking around the park with my little step brother Damien. The park was the only place I felt free. I was daydreaming about meeting my real father when I realized that I wasn't holding Damien's hand anymore. *Oh crap* I thought. If Gabe (my abusive stepfather) found out I lost Damien I would be in for the worst beating of my life. I finally saw him on the swings and sighed in relief. He got off the swings when he saw a guy sitting on the grass. "Hey Mr. why are you sitting on the grass isn't it itchy?" he asked. "It does not bother me" the guy said. I walked over to where Damian stood. "Damien what have I told you about running off if I lost you I would have a heart attack" I said. "Oh sorry Sophie" he said. "No worries kid just don't do it again" I said. "I won't" he replied and ran back off to the swings. "Sorry about him he's a curious kid" I said. "Do not worry about it" the guy said as he got up. "I'm Sophie by the way but my real name is Sophiel" I said. The guy looked a bit shocked when I said my name but nodded his head. "My name is Castiel" he said.

Castiel's POV: That name struck me like a ton of bricks. Sophiel that is the name I gave my no she can't be Sophiel my beautiful daughter was killed Lucifer killed her. "SOPHIE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard a man yell. "I gotta go it was nice meeting you Cas" she said and walked back with her brother. As she stood up I saw her locket it was the exact same one that I gave to her mother to give to her along with a Saint protection bracelet to give to her for her fifth birthday which she was also wearing. I was afraid for the girl and what would happen to her once she got home.

My POV: After a serious beating I ran to my room as quickly as I could I was so scared I forgot to lock the door behind me. A few minutes later I heard the heavy footsteps of Gabe's boots. "Sophie come out come out wherever you are" he sang slurring his words. I hid in my closet and silently cried and began to say a prayer in Latin that my mother taught me. She told me to say it and keep repeating it whenever I was scared or in danger. I hoped to god that he couldn't hear me I had just gotten the worst beating of my life I wanted my real dad he would protect me.

Castiel's POV: "You have a daughter why didn't you tell us Cas?" Dean asked. "I will explain that later right now we need to save her the man she lives with hurts her very badly he was hitting her with broken bottles, his belt and he was kicking her also" I said. Dean and Sam looked extremely unhappy or as they put it pissed. "Where does she live?" Dean asked in a serious tone. I gave them the address and they rushed off while I stayed behind I didn't want to see my daughter so hurt in so much pain.

My POV: Gabe had found me and severely beat me again then left my room. I crawled back into my closet and hid just in case he came back in and began to say the same prayer over and over again. Suddenly I heard someone in my room and scooted farther back continuing to pray with my eyes shut tight. The closet door opened and I heard the person come in and I felt their hand on my arm. "No please Gabe don't please don't hurt me again please that's enough that's enough please leave" I cried trying to back away farther only to hit the wall. "Shhhhhh Sophiel shhhhh it's ok it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you shhhhh I got ya baby shhhhh I got ya it's ok sweetheart I'm not gonna hurt you there's nothing to be scared of shhhhhhhh I wanna help you it's ok" the guy cooed gently stroking my face. "My name is Dean I'm gonna get you out of here" he said. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. "That a girl it's ok you're gonna be ok" he said. He climbed out the window and carried me back to his car. I saw another guy in the drivers seat and hugged Dean tighter. "It's ok babe that's just my brother Sam he aint gonna hurt ya either" Dean said. Sam got out of the car and opened the back door. "I'll stay back here with her you drive" Dean said. Sam nodded and closed the door I jumped a bit at the loud noise. "It's ok hun you're safe now" Dean cooed. Dean started to softly stroke my cheek with his thumb. "Dad" I whimpered. "Shhhhhhhhh baby don't talk you're gonna see your dad soon I promise" Dean said gently putting his thumb over my lips silencing me. My eyes began to close I was so tired. "That a girl just sleep sweetheart" he cooed as I fell asleep.


End file.
